


Double Take Too

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Incomplete Story, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Eleana666 loves this story and wanted more but my brain has moved on so instead I did a slight rewrite to bring it up to speed. This is a rewrite of the original Double Take with a few minor tweaks and additions, nothing major. If you like it, maybe I will consider another Windy-Woo story similar or a part 2. WARNING SMUT... For Eleana666 and all of you who asked about it.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Double Take Too

Double Take

Summary: This is not a fix-it ... a brain fart that was supposed o be a one shot but grew into something else. This is a horse of an entirely different colour.

.

Chapter 1

The rubble was reaching above his head as he stumbled over the bits of concrete and twisted metal. The shouting was overhead, his search a lone one in the bowels of the crater.

Suddenly the man saw it. The glass door was broken and he reached into the container with shaking blue hands. Holding his breath the man slowly extracted the cylinder of vials and held them up to the light. Intact. They were intact.

Opening the container he reached in and began to remove them one by one.

No. Not that one. No. Not that one … wait. There. With a grin of triumph he grasped the vial and drew back his sleeve to signal the orbiting ship.

.

.

Jack was tired. Beyond tired. The negotiations between the Begnines and Feluglihs had gone too long and he knew it was going to get awkward soon.

As if hearing his thoughts the queen turned and caught his gaze with a sad smile.

"Captain, you seem tired. Perhaps we need to take a break" she purred, her long pale blue hair moving like liquid around her shoulders as the silvery blue gown flowed into the carpet of the same colour. Quite the optical illusion made to make her longer, taller and more… fluid. This breed love water.

"Your Majesty, Queen Lelliat my lovely lady. Please, don't stop now. We seem to be finally reaching them." Jack sighed softly. The Feluglihs shuddered at his voice, it's low tone seemed to cause them discomfort which had meant that for the better part of five hours he had been restricted to written communications. The waving of their two heads made him feel queasy and he despaired that he had finally grown old.

Must be getting old to look at a two-headed alien and not have a good quip. John would have had several, Jack idly even missed him a little. Don't worry... it passed.

The Unit officials and the prime minister looked to the American President for some form of inspiration but he just shrugged in agreement with Jack.

"We need resolution. The heat is necessary from your sun!" Head Feluglih intoned.

Head Feluglih? Or do you call him Heads Feluglih? Jack's mind wandered again. He was still stunned that they had chosen earth as neutral territory and met under the Shadow Proclamation to come to agreement over some planet, or star or whatever. The Doctor in all his wisdom, as always, nominated Jack as official spokesperson and then had pissed off again.

After nearly three weeks of these daily crap meeting he was turning to mush. Jack thought back to his days on the Valiant and wondered how he ever thought he might die of boredom then, this would truly be a death scene soon.

"Why not just take Delcan Nine! It's closer and hotter. Not to mention it's not been claimed by anyone yet!" Jack muttered to himself.

Great. Talking to myself now. It's finally happened. Madness had arrived. Ianto used to do that, talk to himself… he said it was the only way to have an intelligent conversation with someone. Ah. Ianto.

"Where?" the heads of the Head Feluglih spoke in stereo as they swung towards him.

"Er, sorry. Talking to myself. It's like … two solar systems over from them and closer to the two suns in that system." Jack felt a grin forming, "Two is better than one right?"

"I thought that was taken" the Queen straightened in her chair, her elongated blue fingers pulling nervously at her long gold locks.

"Nah. The Judoon were just feeling pissy. They never signed in the end. The Doctor was just telling me …" Jack realised he had been played.

Jack fell silent and started to think of ways to get back at the Doctor for this joke he had played with such finesse.

Another two hours later and things were finalised with all parties happy. As they left the room the queen requested Jack visit her in her quarters later.

The Begnines were known for grand gestures and Jack hoped he wasn't about to be offered a third born daughter or something.

.

.

Jack entered the private quarters of the Begnine Royal Family and chose to stand at ease. His eyes wandered around the room taking in the glassy finish on everything that echoed the liquid surface of their home world. Blues and greens all swirling together… cold.

His tour of the ship last week had been interesting. The Begnine Race liked their creature comforts and in contrast to their soft natures had proven to be quite stubborn when it came to negotiations.

All sleek and streamlined, Jack had marvelled at the opulence on display.

The Hatching Lab had been his favourite. Having heard from the Doctor about looming it had been a lovely surprise to learn that the Begnine Race hatched offspring artificially. No wonder they had found him interesting. They had shown him how they measure things, even taking pictures of Ianto from his VM to turn into a 3D hologram for him, a treasure that had him almost weeping with delight as his sexy man stood there slowly turning so his pert arse was able to be seen with that inched waistcoat and rolled up sleeves.

The Lab's defining role was to create more bodies for the workforce…or battleground in times of war. Their guards and servants were grown and matured, not having a childhood or pesky adolescence to worry about, coming out fully functioning adults ready for work. They were fiercely loyal and without question.

The revelation that they retained the memories of their donors was a bit of a shock but the two Begnine servants that were identical to look at did admit to being twins and when spoken to on separate occasions gave the exact same story of their Donor's childhood. If not for the injury to the right hand of one, he would have suspected a joke or foul play but this was truly interesting.

It reminded him of that Arnold Schwarzenegger movie about clones when sports super stars were cloned to replace one that died on the field. He did like the choppers in that one. Brain wandering again, get a grip Jax. But seriously, a servant grown with the knowledge of his or her master or mistresses preferences. Wow.

Jack peevishly wondered about an entire army bred of Hitler and shuddered. Dangerous technology. Just when you think you've seen it all, eh? Jack smiled to himself imagining duplicate Jack Harknesses roaming wild and free. Still each hatchling was said to be worth a small planet, which was why only those of rank and wealth could afford them.

Owen would have loved this. Jack sighed regretfully at the personal downer he had just created. With a shake of his shoulders he tried to shrug off the melancholy descending.

Although the lower ranks still bred the natural way, those of high-ranking families would choose a DNA mixer to "hatch" their children. They could go their entire married life without touching each other and still produce children in a tank of salt water. Start at any age they liked. New Born, toddler, ten… twenty… The real kicker had been the slightly drunk Begnine Guard who had confided that some "Low Grade" hatchlings called "Chickies" were inferior blends or mistakes when the bonding didn't work or an un-wanted gene bled through and these were given to the military for the sole purpose of fun.

Those who were pleasant to look at were taken by those of rank. These sex slaves were considered pets. Highly loved and cherished by some owners, inseparable once encoded to their masters. The idea of tall, sleek, pale blue creatures like pet dogs adoringly following their masters eager to please with a foot rub or blowjob was strangely amusing. Such grace and obvious strength but so bloody polite.

So they were too la-de-da to have the old rompey-pompey with each other but more than happy for a "pet" to fulfil their needs. Those that weren't as pleasing to the eye or used and discarded by those in power were passed down to the grunts for their own games. Be it sex, a punching bag or target practice. It made him feel sick.

"Captain!" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"My Queen" he bowed in the customary way, low and with flourish. He felt his lower back groan and knew he was getting too old for this shit… a reset would take care of that pinch but really… his mind wandered far too much… Ianto the only constant now.

"We are indebted to you. So happy this drama is over" she smiled.

"No, no need my queen. Your happiness is payment enough." He gave the standard answer.

"No! You said that last time, also it has been brought to my attention that you said this to my father when he also ruled!" she held his gaze without blinking.

"Um, well …" Jack stammered, "I don't need much!"

"No. But I know of something you do need. Something dear to you." She smiled softly, "It was difficult to obtain and although it has been a hasty gain, we usually take months to grow what we have taken mere days to force so it may be limited and slow but you must understand that it is still becoming."

She motioned with her hand and three men entered the room. The two Begnine were flanking a humanoid that stood quietly looking down. Brown soft wavy hair fell in locks over the brow and Jack noted that he was almost as tall as him. Begnine were usually about seven foot tall and they seemed to be corralling the smaller man.

"Ah. I hope he is satisfactory. We have not named him, thought you may like to do that. We have been careful not to make eye contact as this imprints him to his master." She shoved the man at Jack.

"What is he?" Jack was nervous now. This was unexpected and the Doctor had warned him about accepting pets of any kind… his own experiences being less than perfect outcomes with them not only tying you down but it is one more thing that will die and break your heart if you get attached.

"Your pet of course. Custom made just for you." She giggled at his confusion.

"Huh? Er, we don't do that here on Earth" Jack was shocked and stepped back with his hands raised in horror. Gods, no. He had a cat once… did not end well when it was run over, he killed the car, the driver in it and took out a city block… gods… not good. Hoe the hell would he care for another being?

"Oh. I was told it was difficult as we had never hatched a human before but …" the queen was obviously taken back by his refusal and her dismay quickly turned to anger.

She motioned for them to remove the man and sighed softly, rubbing her face.

"Sorry if you did not like him. He was very expensive to force hatch and quite a stressful experiment for the doctors but I suppose we can find another use for him. The guards seem quite smitten with him, he's like a small child now but when he matures he may be fun for them. Perhaps something else then?" she offered.

Jack turned as the men left the room as was in time to see the man raise his head. That body slowly turning, that clinched in waist, that pert arse that…. with a shout of horror Jack pushed between him and his guards to grab his chin. Pulling his face up, Jack looked into steely grey eyes.

"Yan?" he gasped.

The man who was an exact replica of Ianto frowned at him, and then tilted his head.

"Is that my name then?" he asked in a familiar welsh tone.

"HOW!" Jack roared, turning toward the queen. Wrong, this was so wrong, Ianto would have been so infuriated by this… oh shit.

She gasped at his anger and took a step back.

"You are displeased Jack!" she simpered, tears pricking. Little pale blue diamonds, slipping fomr the corner of her eyes.

"Jack? You are Jack! I dreamed you" Ianto said softly behind him.

"You did love?" Jack asked, moving toward him again.

"We had an agreement with the Time Agency with regard to a previous matter. They retrieved the DNA sample of your dead partner and we grew this one from his blood sample left in the ruins of your base." She straightened, hoping his anger had passed. She had never seen this before but had been warned that he was volatile and if displeased, would show it in a violent way. Until now, she had thought that not possible.

"I'm sorry for my outburst. It was not anger, but shock. You could never anger or wrong me my Queen" Jack struggled to repair his mistaken outburst.

The queen smiled and Jack knew he was forgiven. Without another word he reached for Ianto's hand. She explained "He is still becoming. As I said, we like to take a few months once they are hatched to train them but we did not have the time in this instance. His memories are not yet all there so he may struggle at times and underestimate your needs but rest assured that the donor's memories will come to him eventually."

"What memories?" Jack asked quietly, still entranced by those familiar steely eyes.

"Think of the mind as a huge library. Book after book written by the holder of said library." The musical voice of the guard took them all by surprise. Jack noted that he still had a hand on Ianto's shoulder. Long slender blue fingers curling around the collar of his shirt. An open (absent-minded) display of affection for the cute pet.

"Each book is a moment or particular memory" he continued to speak, "A taste, feeling or happening that was deemed significant to the original. The book was categorised and filed. The DNA holds the library within. These fledglings have the ability to access that library of thought."

"Fledgling. Ianto was hatched in one of those tanks?" Jack asked the guard with raised eyebrows.

"A race known as Wind-dancers once co-existed on our planet. These creatures were humanoid in appearance and very lovely. Unfortunately with time comes change and these creatures became endangered. The Royal Family protects the remaining flock fiercely and it is believed by all Begnine that the Wind-dancers are cousins to us and are to be treated as such. Bladesinger Originals."

"Mixing the DNA from your kind and their kind produced a high quality humanoid with advanced gifts. They were originally called Changelings. They are limited now, only the royal family can reproduce them" the guard raised to his full height in pride and his eyes flicked toward his queen. She motioned him to continue.

"This little fledgling was created with the blood sample of your chosen partner. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind this little chickie has his thoughts and memories. Although not the same person as before, consider them a new vessel holding the same liquid."

"Chickie. You call him that?" Jack smiled a shark-like toothy snarl at the guard.

"All fledglings are a gift, an impossible thing made possible. They are revered by our kind" he bowed slightly as apology for the slight. "They are all called sweetlings until they imprint and their memories bleed back in. Then … of course… they are themselves once more."

"So, do you like to be called Ianto, sweetie?" Jack asked quietly.

"Sweetie?" Ianto's grin spread across his face "you are Jack but you are also … I … Cariad!"

Jack swallowed back tears at hearing a long past endearment spoken in just the right tenor and musical voice.

"Yes Sweetheart, you called me Cariad sometimes." Jack stroked Ianto's cheek marvelling at its softness.

"Ianto! That's me!" he crowed and Jack recognised the triumph.

"Yes Ianto, that's you!"

.

.

The Doctor's laughter woke Jack and he took a moment to remember where he was. Since returning to the apartment yesterday with "Ianto Mark II" he had been becoming increasingly disorientated. Ianto had slept in the bed, curled up like a little kitten in Jack's lap. Jack had heeded the guard's warning that he was to treat him as a newborn and although he had ached to kiss or fondle him he had restrained himself to a cuddle that had almost broken him.

He padded barefoot into the main room to see the Tardis in the corner of the room, and the Doctor blowing bubbles for Ianto who was gasping with delight at each one floating in the morning air.

"You Bastard! Now you turn up" Jack growled.

"Coffee Sir?" Ianto was already turning with the cup and Jack automatically took it with the secret smile he had always acknowledged Ianto with when in company. Ianto's returning grin of glee shook him as he remembered this was not Ianto at all.

"Um, Thank you Yan" he muttered, watching the Doctor through his eyelashes.

"Isn't he wonderful?" the Doctor was advancing on him with his sonic screwdriver and Ianto gave him a death stare that would have floored Janet the weevil.

"Oh, um, yes. Sorry Ianto, just curious ya know" he smiled.

"Have you ever heard of Wind-dancers?" Jack asked as he sipped the just right brew.

"Eh? What? Oh! Of course. Another name for a Bladesinger. That's what I couldn't work out. He's half Ianto and half Windy-woo!" the Doctor seemed delighted and clapped his hands. "Oh Jack, you lucky thing. Do you know the life expectancy of Windy-woos?"

"I don't even know what language you're speaking until my second cup" Jack groaned with pleasure as Ianto silently refilled his cup. As he went to place the coffee mug on the table a coaster appeared under it and Jack looked in surprise at Ianto. His eyebrow was raised in that familiar silent reprimand of old and Jack felt his heart clench. With an apologetic smile Jack used the coaster.

"A Windy-woo, bar illness or injury of course, can live for several hundred years." The Doctor crowed. "I knew one that was nearly five hundred years old and didn't look a day over forty."

"You're shitting me" Jack spluttered.

"I shit you not!" the Doctor monotoned with his own raised eyebrow.

"Why shit at all if you are not on the toilet?" Ianto asked innocently and the men's shrieks of laughter could be heard down the hallway, causing Begnine and humans alike to pause and shrug.

.

.

Chapter 2: Triffids?

.

Ianto's delight in small things like whipped cream, running water and birdsong had made Jack look at the world around him with fresh eyes. Buttons! Open. Close. Open. Close. Jack made a mental note to always wear button downs. So lovely, Ianto straddling his lap allowing Jack to hold him in a loose embrace while he opened and shut his shirt button by button with his tongue firmly clasped between his teeth and his eyes wide with the wonder.

Jack had rubbed his back in slow circles and Ianto had wriggled with delight, almost causing Jack to have a little … ahem … accident. When Ianto had looked up from his fingers and into Jacks eyes the sudden rush of love left him quite spent and … well sticky. Ianto was oblivious to what he had just caused and when he saw Jack's face contort he thought he was in pain so he had lent in and kissed him softly.

Jack had spent the next half hour under a cold shower berating himself and mentally trying to capture those images on CCTV in his "forever" memory store of his VM. So many things were different, so many the same. Like when you buy the latest version of something and see the old features you love but new ones as well… then the realisation that some of the old bits you liked are not there anymore. Familiar… but not. Ya know?

Food. Ianto loved food. Had a sweet tooth, just like Jack remembered. Still loved custard, and apparently so did the Doc. Huh! Never knew that. Ianto had always had a thing about food, so thin and calculating. Using it like a control. This one… oh no… he LOVED food.

The first time entering the Tardis, her song of welcome had reverberated in their very bones. Oh, she liked this one. This baby bird. Welcome home baban. All the flickering lights and shiny knobs had Ianto's wide eyes drinking them in and he had stroked the console so gently that the Tardis had shivered. Honest, I shit you not. Not even on a toilet. Hahaha.

The room Jack had always used was closer and larger than he remembered, a wardrobe hung on the end wall with two suits Jack had never seen before but instinctively knew would fit Ianto impeccably. Oh yeah… and the bed was decadently large. Oh, thanks for that one sexy! Obviously, judging from the way Ianto was bouncing on it, the bed was also springy. Well, the only way to be sure was to try it too and they had both wound up holding hands and bouncing like it was a trampoline, Ianto's laughter echoing down the corridor to the control room where the Doctor grinned like a proud dad.

Extra covers, pillows and a large furry blanket had also been added and Ianto had cooed with delight as he had rolled in the long silky fur, almost causing another … er … "power surge"? Luckily the adjoining bathroom had a bidet and Jack was able to quickly "quench" those flames.

Ianto had found the bidet as Jack was redressing and had asked it purpose. When Jack explained it was for women to wash their bits Ianto had frowned and asked politely if "their bits were really hung that low?"

It was sometime before he was able to respond to that one and when he repeated it to the Doctor he had got a wistful look that told Jack maybe some ladies did have bits hanging that low. Wow! Jack was just happy Ianto hadn't caught him using it or the questions might have been a lot curlier, Ianto seemed to thirst for knowledge. Jack knew the TARDIS would happily educate him at inopportune times and was not surprised to hear her humming softly to him, comforting as well as creating that psychic bond she did with all those she deemed family.

The spare parts room or "Bobs n' Bits shop" as the Doc had declared was larger than an aircraft hangar, and had also been a hit with Ianto finding bits of broken glass and shiny buttons attached to nothing important that he placed carefully in a small basket the Doctor had produced. When Jack has questioned it the doctor had looked at him strangely and told him on no uncertain terms that all shops had baskets. Silly Jack.

A glass paperweight he had used in his room as a door stop for years was suddenly a thing of beauty that Ianto had scolded him quietly for misusing before placing it irreverently beside the bed. He had pointed out the reds and greens swirling to Jack like it was a supernova. Jack was led to wonder what a real supernova might look like to him and filed it away to ask the Doc about later.

Always bound to be one happening somewhere.

An old book of poems Rose had left under his bed one afternoon after a tickle-fest had kicked it under to be long since forgotten had filled Ianto with such wonder as Jack had read it aloud to Ianto, open rapture and gasps of delight filling his room in a way that (for once) didn't involve physical contact.

Over the next few days Jack's room became Ianto's personal nest as his hoard grew. Shiny, red and gold seemed the favourite colours although he was also quite partial to silver. Jack entered one day to find the hoard not only covered the dresser by the bed, the tallboy along the wall but also was amassing in one corner. When he moved a piece, it had been replaced in its original place next time he checked. Ianto obviously had some method to this madness and everything was catalogued and somehow archived accordingly.

The odd book or mechanical lump peeked out in places and Jack was touched when he found a whole row of blue metal buttons spelling out his name along a floorboard that had been then surrounded by silver buttons and white ribbon.

The whole thing looked like a dragon had eaten his hoard to hide it, then vomited it up one day… but… at the same time… it worked. It felt warm, inviting somehow. Jack could not explain it but entering always made him feel ... well… another shiny pretty in the room of treasures.

The garden room, more like a huge expanse of bush, plants and flowers that had Ianto running and dancing about as the butterflies and other small winged creatures Jack didn't even know lived there came to play. The Doctor had calmly informed him that of course there were butterflies, don't be stupid Jack. You can't have flowers without butterflies. The doctor had wandered off shaking his head like Jack had just asked if quantum physics really existed. This doctor could be so bloody serious, reminded him of his first doctor in the leather jacket.

If Jack had looked closer he would have seen not all were from Earth, a little bold of him to think as much as some were dainty little people, dragon-like and fierce but with such manners that they found Ianto delightful. Jack should be more careful… the TARDIS is not the only one who imparts knowledge to this sweet sponge and Ianto is still a quick learner ya know.

The wardrobe had been the most fun. Ianto's squeaks and squeals at finding more suits had been so endearing that Jack had been forced to step out for a moment, as his old Ianto had shone through when he tried on a waistcoat with a flourish. Must find that watch, still got it somewhere. Jack was not sure how to feel about this, part of him so overjoyed to have Ianto back in his arms even as that voice in the dark recesses of his mind whispered that this was NOT Ianto.

Entering the Tardis kitchen most mornings to find the Doctor blowing bubbles as Ianto laughed hysterically was not as odd as he thought it perhaps should be and seemed to have become a morning ritual as he drank his "Ianto Brew" amidst claps and pops.. When Ianto turned to Jack with a bubble perched on his damp finger, his eyes shining in a way his Ianto's never had, Jack had folded him onto his arms and kissed him before he had put much thought in to it.

An "eek" of surprise had been quickly smothered and as Ianto responded and Jack found that this Ianto had more of his Ianto's memories than he given him credit for. Fingers deftly slid inside his trousers, clasping at his butt cheeks as Ianto ground against him eagerly. He knew those pressure points that reduced jack to a mess so easily… so cheekily… god it was so wrong and so right all at once.

Jack's gasps of lust filled the room as his pheromones joined in for the ride. The Doctor became very uncomfortable and muttered something about finding a river before disappearing out the door. Jack vaguely noted his escape as he lowered Ianto back onto the table and began to pull at his clothes. Ianto's whimpers of lust went straight to Jack's groin and he shakily removed their clothing until only their shirts remained, open and flapping as they ground their erections together.

Jack froze.

What was he doing? What was happening? This was still a child, still becoming. Not his Ianto. Not yet. Was this right? Fair? What would Ianto think of this? He had been so angry in the House of the Dead. Was this yet another version of that? Would Ianto be mad at him?

"Cariad?" came the soft question from the table as Ianto looked up at him with lust blown eyes. Those pale greyish blue irises blown out as Ianto's eyes bored into him.

"I'm sorry" Jack was removing himself from the table, pulling his trousers back up so he didn't see the warning flash across Ianto's face. Too caught up in his own thoughts and feelings, he did not even think of the one sitting there blinking slowly in what was always a warning movement.

"Oh!" was the only sound Ianto made as he pulled his own clothes back on and moved towards the door. The movements were robotic and stilted, Jack finally seeing hurt there. Damn it.

"Ianto, wait." Jack sighed wearily, "I didn't mean …"

"It's alright Jack" Ianto whispered his name the way he always did, "I … um … I'll just go water the plants."

Jack groaned and face palmed. Way to go Jack.

.

.

Jack eventually found Ianto in the garden, always a man of his word he had a watering can and was clearly watering the plants. Should have looked there first instead of scouring the library and staterooms like a twit eh? Little wings were barely visible here and there as the creatures felt Ianto's melancholy and knew he did not want to play, watching over him instead as they also knew he was still a baby.

Jack watched as Ianto lovingly stroked a fern that reached up to caress his wrist back and Ianto smiled as he gently watered its roots. Straightening he saw Jack and his smile faltered, then died.

Damn.

Jack walked over to him and smiled as Ianto waited patiently for him to speak.

"Ianto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean …" Jack's words were lost as the unassuming fern suddenly reared up to nearly ten times it's perceived size and engulfed him. Ianto screamed with shock then did the only thing that seemed appropriate when a large house plant eats your nest-love.

He burst out laughing.

The Doctor came running at the sound of the scream to find the most amusing sight in his glasshouse. Ianto was rolling around holding his sides as he wept with mirth. Jack struggled inside a large triggeli fern and as Jack tried to escape Ianto seemed to be egging on the fern.

The Doctor found a nice mossy rock to sit on and settled to watch the fun, clicking the button on the battered stop watch he'd found in his coat pocket to time the escape. Ianto's exclamation as the click of the button sounded made the Doctor look at him and Ianto crawled, still giggling, over to reach for the watch.

Of course the Doctor gave it to him. Why not?

Ianto's face shone as he clicked the button. Start. Stop. Start. Stop.

"I have a whole collection of these old thing if you wanna see," the Doctor said like one would to a beloved child and when Ianto nodded eagerly he rose and motioned for the door. The Doctor did like this little one, so innocent and shiny. Why can't they all be this sweet?

"Doc? Doc? Oi?" was heard behind them as they walked out and turned left.

"Yan?" another muffled cry.

"Help?"

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Mine!

.

Jack stormed toward the library where he could hear Ianto's trilling laugh.

Yeh. Very fucking funny! Leave me in a fern well I'll show ya …

Ianto was standing in a three piece suit. Charcoal grey with a fine wine pinstripe. The silk shirt matched the stripes as did the tie with reversed pinstripes. His shoes were shinning and the red socks peeking from under the cuffs of his trousers finished the ensemble.

What really caught Jack's attention was the pocket watch peeking from Ianto's waistcoat pocket. He knew that chain with the small pterodactyl charm twinkling by the catch to the watch. Suddenly he was angry. He had gone through his things. He had touched Ianto's box of memories. He had taken the bloody watch. In three strides Jack crossed the room and snatched the watch from the pocket with a snarl.

Ianto gave a gasp of shock as the pocket ripped and the small trinkets placed inside tumbled to the floor. A purple flowery hair clip and a happy face button joined a chewed and battered pencil end at Ianto's feet. Jack stared at them with surprise as Ianto swooped down to pick them up. Backing away from Jack, he clasped them to his chest and looked furtively towards the door.

Oh no. Not running this time.

Jack stepped between him and the door. Ianto met his eyes and Jack saw the fear. Shit. What was he doing?

Ianto was biting his bottom lip, his eyes filling with tears as his knuckles grew white from the strength he was holding the items with.

"Ianto? Why did you take these?" Jack said calmly.

"Mine" Ianto whispered, looking to the Doctor for help. He did not say anything but became very still as he watched the interaction between the two, his hand with the sonic no longer flicking it around as he watched Ianto struggle to access the memories flooding in that were attached to the things he had stolen. Beofre the Doctor's very eyes, Ianto was becoming more… well… Ianto.

"OK. Why are they yours?" Jack answered.

"Tosh dropped this in the SUV after the space whale. Owen dropped this after he died … the first time he died. Gwen threw this at me when I gave her decaf" Ianto held each item up as he explained their importance, clip then button then pencil, his eyes fell on the watch.

"Mine" he said again.

"Why is this yours?" Jack demanded.

"You gave it to me. You said …" Ianto looked down, "You said it was a happy birthday present."

"What birthday!" Jack barked.

"Jack" the Doctor said softly in warning.

"My last! OK? My last! Owen renewed the bloods each season so my last memory would have been within four months of my death on the outside! MINE" Ianto screamed.

"You left me nearly eight months after Owen and Tosh died" Jack sighed, rubbing his face.

"Died? They died?" Ianto whispered.

Jack looked at him and saw his lover. Jones, Ianto Jones. Torchwood Agent 43007.

"Yan?" he said softly stepping closer to him only for Ianto to take a step back. "Owen was not there to take the bloods anymore… we did not have time, just the three of us to save the world."

"Left you? I left you?" Ianto frowned, "Excuse me but I don't believe that! I would have died at your side. I would never leave you. How dare you insinuate I would abandon you Sir!"

There it was again. Ianto. Pure and true.

"Yan?" Jack stepped closer looking into pools of anger. "We did die together, in my arms… we both died and it felt like part of me never came back."

The butler pose was in full effect and the bland expression rolled over his face. Oh Gods, Ianto my love.

Jack stepped up to him and grabbed his head, slamming their lips together. He kissed his as though he was trying to breathe in his very essence and when he finally broke away both of them wore dazed expressions.

"Wow" the Doctor said quietly, edging for the door.

"Jack? Gwen. Is she …" Ianto struggled to say it and Jack shook his head quickly.

"No, no baby. Gwen's at home. She had a little girl, Anwen." Jack smiled. "Rhys is a good man, forgiving. So much has happened since those last bloods… so much since I lost you.. changed. Oh Ianto… I have been so lost without you."

"Oh"

Ianto stared at Jack as he slipped the watch back into Ianto's hand.

"Jack ... um…Cariad" Ianto whispered.

"Yes my love" Jack held his arms and looked into his eyes. Deep pools of lust. Oh.

"Do that again!" Ianto demanded in a voice he knew so well.

Jack obliged.

.

.

Chapter 4: Nesting

.

Since that day with the watch, Ianto had grown in leaps and bounds. More and more like the Ianto Jack once knew. However, the hoard continued to grow. When Jack asked the Doctor about it he stared at Jack and said "What hoard?" like Jack was nuts. Taking him by the hand, Jack led him to the bedroom where the hoard took up every available surface, even silk flower petals formed a carpet of pink and red.

"Wow! A Windy-woo nest." The Doctor sighed with glee, "Oh how wonderful. I've not seen one of these in years!"

"A nest?" Jack choked with confusion. He's part bird?

"Oh Jack!" The Doctor suddenly growled, turning to face him with his angry face on, "You didn't!"

"What do you mean 'didn't'!" Jack growled back, "You told me it was OK to … encourage him!"

"No, no, no. I mean, you didn't bond with him did you?" the Doctor was really scowling now.

"Bond? How!" Jack demanded.

"Oh dear. You did didn't you, you git!" the Doctor sighed. Man, this Doctor reminded Jack so much of his leather jacket, big eared grump version sometimes.

"Explain!" Jack said. Placing his hand on the Doctor's arm. "You gave him some of this stuff, remember?"

"You have bonded to a windy-woo. He's nesting. He wants a youngling with you, that's what they do. They find a life-mate, bond then nest. Within a … oooo…earth year he will want a child. It's been nearly four months so he's started his nesting hoard to show he's … well …. Available to carry your child!" the Doctor seemed uncomfortable as well as annoyed now.

"Carry my child? No. He's still more child than man himself still!" Jack groaned, face palming.

"So this wasn't your idea? To keep him?" the Doctor demanded. "I warned you that when they bond it's serious and they adjust to match their mate's lifespan. You can't abandon him somewhere when tired of him ya know! It would kill him."

"No! I want to keep him but not like this. Gods, how do I fix it? I want him but it's far too soon to think about a family." Jack sighed. _Great! Now there has to be "that" discussion with Ianto who seems to really want one._

Ianto had been listening from the bathroom and as it became clear that Jack did not intend mating with him everything seemed to lose its colour. Sliding down the wall, Ianto let a small sob escape.

Jack didn't want his child. Was it because he was a half breed?

Jack found him a short time later when he returned to the bedroom to change his t-shirt that the Doctor a managed to get mango juice all over – don't ask – and went over for a kiss only to find Ianto kept turning his face away. Then he noticed the half dried tears.

"Sweets, what's wrong?" Jack asked, rubbing Ianto's back as he started to burrow into the bedding.

"Nuthin!" came the muffled reply.

With a groan of annoyance, Jack began peeling back the layers of bedding, no. Nesting material to find a small sad looking Ianto curled up in a ball.

"Hey! Tell me," Jack tried to pull him into his arms but Ianto went rigid.

"Please. I've done something wrong aye?" Jack murmured.

"No, I have." Ianto turned his face to look at Jack and Jack saw the darkened eyes in a pale face. This wasn't the Ianto he knew.

"Ianto? What's happening?" Jack said with growing dread.

"You don't want to mate with me. You don't…. I am not him, not good enough am I! I thought… I was stupid and I should have known better." Ianto explained, "I need to break the bond."

"Break the … what? No! I want this bond …. Ianto I want you!" Jack couldn't understand what was happening.

"No I heard you. You don't want a mixed blood baby" Ianto shot back.

"Ianto, I do want a baby with you, just not yet. I want to be selfish and have you all to myself for a bit longer!" Jack whispered, kissing his forehead. "We have so much to do, find in one another and exlore before we start being so serious and… old."

"Really? You will one day though?" Ianto was fully facing him now.

"Yes. I think our babies will be beautiful." Jack grinned.

"Babies? Babies? More than one? I can have a whole clutch?" Ianto's eyes gleamed and Jack saw a faint glimmer of blue around the edges.

"Yes. Lots and lots of little monsters demanding and crying and shitting and …"Jack laughed as Ianto lunged at him. As they renewed their bond in a … ahem, primal way Jack told himself to be a better lover and vowed to one day be a better father than in the past.

Beautiful chicks indeed.

..

.

Chapter 5: Honey I'm home

.

Ianto was exploring.

He crept about the Tardis like a wraith, unsure if he was allowed in some areas but the child-like innocence led him from room to room with abandon. Finally he came to one with an airlock warning. He pondered this then felt daring, the TARDIS would say no if it was bad, right? She was a lovely Mama… she loke dafter him. He tipped his head with confusion and peered into the dark as the door slid back. He stepped into the airlock and stared into the room beyond.

_Jack?_

Jack was floating in... Well nothing. As Ianto watched he slowly lowered to the ground and looked around in surprise, then noticed Ianto's face at the door and grinned. He beckoned Ianto in. Ianto walked in and the second door slid shut forming a seal. With surprise Ianto felt the ground move. He looked down and giggled as he realised the ground hadn't moved, he had. He was floating and he looked at Jack who seemed to be swimming in the air.

"How?" he giggled as they spun about.

"A weightless chamber. This is what space is like, but without the oxygen of course so you wouldn't be able to breathe. But no gravity in space" Jack laughed as Ianto squealed and flailed about with glee. Jack reached him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"How, how will someone … well ..." Ianto blushed and Jack pushed him against the wall of the chamber then snogged him silly.

"Oh, wow … oh." Ianto gasped as Jack slid the up and down the wall with his body holding Ianto upright.

"Oh Jack … oh my cariad … oh, OH, OH SHIT! JACK!" Ianto's orgasm was swift and as he shook in Jack's arms Jack laughed softly into his hair.

"It's OK Yan, space is a turn on for me too" Jack murmured as he rubbed their crotches together, feeling the dampness from Ianto's transfer to his.

The smell of Ianto's lust reached jack's nose and the tore at Ianto's clothing.

"Oh, oh yes please sir!" Ianto enthused as he reciprocated the motions with Jack's clothing.

Soon they were naked and Jack was tasting the spunk on Ianto as Ianto wailed with delight.

"Please Jack, please. No more waiting, no more…" Ianto panted, "Fuck you Captain, I need you!"

Jack breached Ianto and they tumbled in freefall as he leisurely fucked his lover with abandon. When they both finally shared their orgasm they were gently lowered to the soft floor of the chamber as the Tardis hummed with delight.

**Yes, my lovers.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6: Bored?

.

A market planet had produced a new stash of trinkets for the hoard and Ianto had excitedly filled every last nook and cranny with the bright diamonds. The Doctor had slipped Ianto extra credits when Jack was not looking and the clanking in his pockets had warned Jack of purchases but… damn! Jack wondered if he should have purchased some shades to protect his sight from the optical onslaught when the lights were on. Under candlelight however, the place shone. _Lovely._

Ianto was singing softly as he walked towards the room where Jack's voice was booming with laughter. He entered the room and leaned against the wall by the door as Jack regaled River with stories about his doctor. Ianto was about to speak when the unthinkable happened. Jack leaned over and kissed River on the lips. Soft, gentle and familiar. She didn't pull away, blush or gasp with horror. She smiled at Jack as an old lover would.

Ianto backed out of the room and the last image burned into his brain was her stepping into Jack's arms as they began to dance.

.

.

.

Jack found Ianto in their room later. Ianto was sitting on the bed, hands folded neatly on his lap. Jack opened his mouth to speak and then looked around the room. _What was wrong?_

Jack frowned as he look in the bare surfaces. No bling, no baubles. No hoard. Ianto had packed away every last piece of nesting material and replaced all of Jack's things where they had originally been.

"Ianto? Where is the hoard?" Jack asked and Ianto shrugged.

"No need for it. Silly idea" Ianto snorted, then he rose to leave the room.

"Ianto? There's nothing of yours here" Jack realised and Ianto turned to look back at the room.

"Your room, your things Jack. Seems fine to me sir" Ianto left and Jack gaped at his retreating back.

Jack followed Ianto to another room and with a surprise he found all of Ianto's things with the hoard dumped in one corner like trash. Jack's heart plummeted as Ianto turned to face him. "Can I help you sir?"

"Ianto, are you leaving me?" Jack asked softly and Ianto snorted.

"You don't want me, you want her. You don't dance with the likes of me" Ianto said in a small voice and Jack groaned. River. Oh shit, he did not explain her to Ianto… he has no idea she is the Doctor's. Great move Jack. This was not a childish Chickie either… this was a pure Ianto Jones Hit-n-run in progress.

"I do like her. A lot. But I love you!" Jack declared and Ianto's eyes grew wide.

"I love you. You are the brightest jewel in the hoard, my shining star, my flickering flame, my…" Jack's words were cut off as Ianto launched himself at him.

They were on the bed, clothes disappeared like magic before Jack could breathe. Jack was inside Ianto moving as Ianto cried out his lust and pleasure. Jack's hands slid over his love, absent of old scars but those eyes swallowing him in, that button nose wrinkling as he panted _. Ianto. My Ianto. My Heart's Keeper._ Jack was not aware that he was speaking out loud until he was answered. As Ianto assured him that he was definitely his Jack drove himself deeper, deeper. Ianto cried out as Jack found the sweet spot and their sweat slicked bodies caused a wonderful friction for Ianto's trapped dick.

As Ianto cried out, he came and the hot cum spilled between them. It was enough to release Jack's orgasm and he came inside Ianto, like a coming home to sleep in your own bed after a long trip. Jack fell asleep in Ianto's arms and Ianto lay staring into the dark as he considered this strange thing called love.

He remembered love. He also remembered feeling slighted. The sight of Jack with River had driven him crazy and his host's memories of other regrets. Gwen? She had always been an adversary. Tosh? No. He felt Tosh was a sister, he mourned her still. Even in a new body, a different person the real Ianto stirred behind his eyes and he sighed at the headache forming.

This memory thing was both interesting and horrible. He did not know if he liked the person he once was, if this man he was so invested in felt as strongly… the more he remembered, the less he was convinced.

.

.

.

The next day the hoard was returned and Jack tried to help by placing things back as well. The Doctor watched and gave a small snort when Ianto correct one or two, but allowed most of Jack's choices. Jack looked up with raised eyebrows and the Doctor shook his head. "He's letting you place nesting materials. He is accepting you as his mate. If you do this, there is no going back. They mate for life."

Jack placed the old paperweight on the dresser and patted it. He drew a smaller one from his pocket he had not given Ianto yet and placed it beside the larger one. Ianto cooed with delight and Jack smiled at him.

"Too late Doc. I'm already gone. I'm his forever" Jack sighed as Ianto held up another piece and rubbed it with a cloth.

"So you know what comes next" he warned.

"It's OK. We agreed, kids will come later. Selfishly just us for now" Jack smiled.

"Oh no – I meant the bonding!"

"Huh?"

.

.

Chapter 7: fruits and togetherness

.

Jack had been horrified to learn that there was a bonding ceremony for Winddancers. Gods. Ianto was Ianto but he was also this exotic creature of legends and Jack had no idea what was expected of him. The Doctor, of course was no help. Laughing at him when he asked for help. Ianto took pity and gave him the full picture, leaving him excited and hard.

Naked, in nature (glasshouse would do) they shared their bond by making love in front of their families to show they belonged to each other after a great feast. Jack told him the Doctor might feel weird watching and asked if the Tardis would do since she was kind of like a mother to Jack.

Not only did Ianto agree with a squee, the Tardis was overjoyed for her babies.

That night the garden became a wonderland. Fairy lights shone like stars in the trees and Ianto cooed with delight at the pretty lights as Jack stripped them both. A picnic had been consumed along with alcohol. Ianto had giggled at the champagne bubbles and was now soft and needy.

Furs lay on the grass and Jack gently pushed Ianto back, kissing and stroking as Ianto shivered with delight. Words of endearment were exchanged as Jack licked, tasted and probed. Ianto gave himself, laid wanton and debauched in a way Jack had always wanted him and he found himself overwhelmed.

Taking a moment to bury his head in Ianto's neck, he was surprised when he felt Ianto's lubed finger breaching him. Jack groaned and went limp as Ianto began finger fucking him. _Gods, it had been so long._

Jack knew he was babbling and making wanton noises but Ianto seemed to know his every desire. Lips so soft and a wicked tongue that invaded his mouth, sucking at his bottom lip. Nibbling at his mouth. Jack was bucking against Ianto who was making love to him from below, Jack's hips undulating as he sought relief for his weeping cock.

Jack cried out as he was breached by Ianto's dick and Ianto gently made love to him, Jack felt his orgasm building and cried out as Ianto stuttered against him, then sighed and withdrew. Only as his wet dick hit Jack's hip did Jack realise Ianto had cum first. He then shakily rose to his elbows and breached Ianto who closed his eyes and moaned as Jack pounded into him, finishing his own needs.

The light in the garden made Ianto's skin glow and Jack lay stroking Ianto's belly as he drifted off to sleep. Their spent erections had wilted and now Jack touched Ianto out of love, not lust.

Beautiful.

Flowers sent ethereal scent around the two men and Jack was overcome with the need to sleep. He snuggled into Ianto's side and followed him off to lullaby bay. The air warmed to soothe the two men who both sighed and cuddled in the furs that moved to form a bed with moss as the mattress beneath the warm furs. Ivy grew to form a pagoda like tent and they were cloistered away from the night, only the sound of their breathing as they moved against each other, even in slumber.

The Tardis sang with pride as her two babies became one. Their two lifelines entangled and made whole. Their heartbeats lengthened and became synchronised, as did their breathing.

The glow of their two bodies faded as they seemed to slump further into the furs. Her plan came to fruition.

I bring love.

.

.

.

Chapter 8: Lion and Tigers and Tat oh my!

.

Since the bonding, Ianto had been attached to Jack like a puppy. Every time he looked up, there he was. Looking at him with wide, happy smiles. Jack was unsure if he should be unsettled or feel extremely loved. After careful consideration he decided to go with loved. Small touches and brushes of hands as they went about their day and the sex at night … oh Gods and Goddesses!

Jack had always thought Ianto a giving lover but this was something new. He seemed to breathe Jack's happiness and saw each sexual encounter as a test of some kind. No matter how many times Jack told him he was loved, perfect and wonderful, Ianto seemed intent on proving he was a good lover. This made Jack wonder if Ianto was enjoying the experiences anymore, so much effort and concentration.

Jack went in search of the Doc and asked him about this energizer bunny.

"Well, he wants to keep you" the doctor shrugged as he tinkered with a piece of alien tat at his workbench.

"What do you mean? Keep me!" Jack huffed.

"Well, there are no offspring in the near future to seal your bond" he rolled his eyes and gave him the 'Silly Jack' patented stare, "So your bond is not rock solid. Only way he will see to keep you happy until such time as you allow a chick, is to be an attentive … well, practiser."

"Practiser?" Jack repeated with growing dread.

"Yeah, argh." The doctor growled as the piece of tat gave him a shock and he dropped it onto the table, "Look, you are his world. Goodness, his universe. He wants to make you happy. For a Windy it is the ultimate show of love to fill the nest. Your nest is empty, so he must keep it warm. He feels empty too, right now... you fill him if only momentarily."

"So my refusing to have kids is hurting him?" Jack gaped with horror.

"Well, of course it is you silly ape!" the Doctor laughed softly as he picked up a hammer and proceeded to teach the piece of tat a lesson.

Jack wandered back into the corridor to find Ianto nervously running his fingers over the choral walls. He stood watching for a few moments and then spoke, "You talking to her?"

Ianto jumped and turned at face him. "Am I being annoying?" he asked with his bottom lip forming a pout.

"No baby" Jack soothed, "I love your kisses and cuddles"

"But you say I am … a rabbit" he muttered, still tracing patterns.

"Energizer bunny. A late 20th century toy that went for a very long time like the batteries never ran out," Jack laughed. "Used in TV ads and things to show the stamina of the batteries."

Ianto frowned and stopped tracing as he stared at a space on the wall. "He was pink wasn't he?"

"Yeah. Cute and energetic" Jack crooned as he stepped in to rub Ianto's shoulder.

"You still want me to be … energetic?" Ianto waggled his eyebrow and grinned hopefully.

"Oh gods yes!" Jack laughed as he leaned in for a kiss.

"But I am not a rabbit!" he declared with a frown.

"No my little tiger, you are not a rabbit" Jack snorted with mirth as Ianto preened.

"Yes. A tiger. Well, your tiger anyway" he shrugged, looking at his feet. Then he looked up through his lashes and a predatory grin spread. "Wanna play in the garden Cariad?"

"Oh?" Jack leered as he felt his affection bloom. "What do you want to play?"

"Lions and tigers" Ianto growled and Jack laughed as he reached out to stroke Ianto's cheek.

"Who chases who?" he asked.

Ianto stepped back and pivoted on a heel. He was running before Jack registered the fact he was being left behind.

"Last one not naked has to chase the naked one" was shouted over Ianto's shoulder and Jack gave a shout of glee as he followed his eager young tiger. Finding items of clothing along the wat a lovely surprise as well.

Naked Hide n Seek? Really?

Oh Ianto

.

.

Chapter 9: Tat Tat Bang Bang

.

Ianto found the button wedged under the leg of the table. With his tongue between his teeth, he gently pulled until it came free and he turned to show Jack only to find an empty space where his nest mate had been. Ianto rose and frowned as he looked about the shop. _Jack knew he felt weird out of the Tardis, where was he?_

Ianto wandered up and down the shelves and caught a flash of colour. _Jack?_

He hurried after it and came face to face with a captain. Just not the one he wanted.

"Eye Candy?" John Hart leered.

The leer was soon wiped off his face by Ianto's right hook, spinning him back into a nearby shelving unit. Seems that memory is there, as is the lingering pain… what with him now knowing who was partly to blame for losing Toshiko and Owen. Jack had been reluctant to talk about it but finally had, not Ianto knew. He knew this man who had teased and simpered was a viper. A snake in the garden.

"Don't think you're happy to see me for some reason" John laughed as he licked at the blood forming at the corner of his mouth.

"Fuck you Hart! Tosh and Owen died because of you and Gray" Ianto advanced on the surprised Hart who squeaked as he tried to back away, forgetting he was already against a shelf.

"Wow, you were feisty in the elevator that day but, man oh man, you have a spark there" John looked appreciatively up and down the body of the quivering man. The sound of the Webley cocking had both men looking in the direction of the sound. Ianto's face lit up and he ran to Jack, kissing him and purring as he rubbed against him.

"You left me Cariad" he whined as he nuzzled his neck.

"Sorry baby, I had to talk to the man who runs this place" Jack crooned as he stroked Ianto's cheek, "I'm back now darling."

"I don't like him!" Ianto stage whispered. "He's a twat!"

"Oh, baby. Come on, he doesn't mean to be."

"I don't care. If he tries to touch me I'll break his fingers!" Ianto growled and Jack snorted with amusement.

"You big naughty Tiger" he whispered.

"That's not Jones!" John finally caught on.

"Ianto died. In my arms," Jack smiled at his precious, "Saving the world."

"But …" John pointed at the imp who was now squealing as he spotted another bit of shiny tat.

"This is another Ianto." Jack huffed, "a clone."

"Clone?" John gasped, "How?"

"He's a gift from a grateful queen, OK?" Jack frowned as Ianto showed him another bauble with a hopeful whimper.

"No! Shit, he's not …" John gasped, "A Wind Dancer?"

"He's Ianto" Jack answered with a frown. "My Ianto."

"Wow!" John leered as he reached for a tantalizingly close butt cheek.

He never saw it coming and Ianto shook his hand as he stood over the unconscious Hart. The punch had been a haymaker and his knuckles began to bruise.

"Did warn him!"

.

.

Chapter 10: Oops

.

Ianto looked around his nest forlornly. Still no chick. With a shrug, he unwrapped the latest piece of glass only to have it flick from the paper and smash in the floor. Ianto looked at the destroyed piece of tat and burst into tears. Jack came running, moving Ianto away from the mess as he soothed him.

"It's OK baby" Jack crooned, "I'll get you another one, a better one, OK?"

Ianto sniffled and blinked at Jack, "Better?"

"Yes" Jack smiled as he led Ianto to the flight deck.

"Doc, we need a market planet please" he said softly and the Doctor looked up from the book he was reading.

"Huh?" he spluttered, "I thought we were gonna drift for a while"

"We broke a pretty" Jack said diplomatically, "Sweetie needs another one for the room."

"The nest" the Doctor corrected and Jack rolled his eyes.

The Doctor flipped a few switches as he honed in on the nearest planet and opened the doors with a flourish. Ianto bounced out with excitement and rushed towards the nearest stall as Jack tried to keep up. The red great-coat to match Jack's had been found in the Great Wardrobe and Ianto loved it.

Jack kept getting glimpses through the throng of people of his baby and he was soon cursing under his breath as the crowd became more condensed. He felt that irrational fear of losing him, so soon after reconnecting he found even this length of distance between them was too much. God. They really were bonding, weren't they.

"Ianto" Jack called out over the noise, "Please wait for me sweetie"

Ianto either didn't hear him or it was already too late. Jack arrived at the stall of lovely baubles and Ianto was nowhere to be seen. Jack didn't panic until he looked down. Ianto's cloth shopping bag lay in a puddle and Jack felt his balls shrivel as he stared at it. Ianto never let that go. Not the home for his treasures. Jack was now frantic, calling out as he searched for the red coat Ianto had been wearing.

The red coat he found was of another breed and he snarled as he hooked John's collar from behind, swinging him into his fist.

"Where is he!" Jack roared.

"What?" John spluttered from the wet ground, "Where? Ah, shit. Your little Chickie flown off?"

John's grin faded as he watched Jack crumple, curling into himself as he realised that John didn't have Ianto.

Ianto was gone.

John rose and gathered Jack into an awkward hug then asked if he had any trackers on Ianto. Jack face palmed and then flipped open his VM, scanning for his wee bugger. Thank the Gods the Queen had given him a tracker number for his VM. They were soon running, panting as they pushed past people in their haste to catch the moving target.

"Cariad!" Ianto's cry was heard and Jack put on extra speed, crashing into a hooded figure who had hold of Ianto.

"I don't think so" John said calmly as he took aim at the head of the other hood.

"Oh Jack" Ianto was weeping, burrowing into Jack's chest as Jack crooned and soothed him.

"You fucking arseholes!" John snarled, "Taking what's not yours."

"He has no chip!" the hood Jack had tackled said as it rose. "He has no ownership markers!"

"You fucking …" Jack began to yell, and then turned back as Ianto wailed with fear. Ianto knew that face, that twisted, contorted mask that meant blood and pain for someone. He did not like jack with that mask on.

"Sorry baby" Jack soothed, "I'm not angry with you. My good little star."

"You idiots!" John growled then the sound of grinding filled the air. The Doctor flew from the Tardis with a look of complete confusion on his face.

"Where is he" he yelled, "Where's Ianto."

"I'm here" Ianto said in a little voice from Jack's armpit and the Doctor swung with relief.

"Those meanies were trying to steal me" Ianto pointed at the hoods who were stepping back from the Doctor.

"Really?"

"He is a rare find" one of the hoods hissed. "A pretty thing."

"Windy Woos are not things" Jack snarled, then pulled Ianto to the Tardis as the Doctor glared at the hoods.

"Well, you have bitten off more than you can chew" the Doctor sighed, "Tell your Mistress that I say hi and…. Ah … this was not funny. Next time I see her we shall have harsh words!"

The Doctor turned on his heel as he followed his companions and the two hoods looked at one another with fear.

Who was going to tell the Mistress that they had just angered the Doctor?

No one had noticed John slipping on-board the Tardis as the doors swung shut.

.

.

Chapter 11: for Eleana666

.

Ianto was the one who found him trapped in the water room.

"Really?"

John swung to find the advancing man was swinging a small bat and he squawked as he stumbled back to land in one of the small pools. Ianto's gave of Wiffle Splat forgotten as he found an anger deep in his bones, the soft smile of Toshiko and the sarcastic huff of Owen in the recesses of his mind.

"Oh do get up you oaf, you will scare the Gerils" Ianto rolled his eyes, "Especially with that appendage, they might think it's food."

John clambered out of the pool and felt his bits with horror, now regretting his nakedness. Especially when Ianto dropped the bat and a ball into the water then started to snigger, stealing glances as he walked around the perimeter of the room to fetch one of the robes hanging by a changing room door. John felt more than slightly ashamed now.

"Sorry, didn't know there were little ones in here" he said softly as he accepted the robe and watched little flickers of movement, then the bat and ball started to move about in play.

"They just hatched three days ago, brand new ones" Ianto said with a childlike glee that had John grinning as well, both of them watching the water sprites frolic.

"You are an interesting wee Chickie" John said with a cant of his head, then he watched Ianto's frown appear as he regarded him back.

"Chickie. The guards call their pets that. I am not a pet, I am Jack's bond mate" Ianto said after he considered things. He was unsure if he should be offended or not bit felt Jack would not be pleased.

"Bond mate" John snorted, "He said he would never give in to a bond."

"Well there you go" Jack's voice was loud in the quiet room, "I never gave in to anything. It wasn't about surrender, that's why you are not bonded John. Not everything is some sort of test or battle. No, it's not about relenting or giving in. There is no failure in yielding. No."

"You don't give in" Ianto agreed, "You accept, you get not give."

"Yes sweetling, look" Jack held out his hand where a piece of purple glass lay, watching his little love's face explode with delight as he raced over to snatch then remembered his manners, a very Ianto-like smile as he held out his hand in silent request.

"Well done, you didn't' even squeal that time" Jack praised as he placed the little bauble into the outstretched hand and watched Ianto take off like a mad thing to place it into the horde.

"He is sweet" John smiled, then remembered who was glowering at him, "Aw, come on. I would never take a bond mate. Swear. I was curious about him. You. You know, both of you. He is so innocent."

"Not really, he is till Ianto in there too" Jack warned, "The Windy-woo part makes him unpredictable and more than sweet with his moods but he strikes like a viper, not that I have to remind you of that upper cut, right?"

John snorted, showing his acceptance of violence as he always did. Something he understood. Pain.

"DADDY!" Ianto screamed with glee and both men raced to see what was wrong, finding Ianto emerging form a closet in the hallway yanking at a little baby Moses basket that had been handmade with bright blue and pink reeds from the Planet Grekko that had the most beautiful fauna of that galaxy. They were almost translucent and glowed gently in the dark making the planet a preferred honeymoon destination for many species.

"Oh shit" John said softly, "Someone wants to mate."

"We bonded" Jack said as he pushed past him to help Ianto before he broke something, all the other things stacked around the basket getting shoved at as Ianto started to lose his temper, "He's a Windy-Woo and we bonded, of course he wants a chick one day."

"Look Daddy...it glows" Ianto hissed, his eyes wide as he clutched it, so childlike and sweet, Jack fond himself smiling back.

"Now Tiger, we talked about this." Jack tried even as he internally cursed the TARDIS for stirring the pot by opening said closet as he passed. She knew damned well what she was doing.

Ianto's face seemed to change and Jack knew he had the old Ianto staring back as a defiant look flickered in those stormy eyes, Not the simpering Windy-woo.. oh no… a Welsh Bastard glared at him defiantly "I want it!"

How could he say no to the slight lip wobble that followed as if Ianto was about to cry… and those wide eyes. Especially since it was clear that he was not about to release it. Jack quietly cursed the Doctor for his hoarding ways, wondering if there was a touch of Windy-woo in the bloody Timelord as he looked around the room connected to the water room and saw what was clearly a little horde.

Ianto saw this too and started selecting pieces he likes, cooing and chirping as he flittered about.

"Ah what have we here?" the Doctor said as he entered and looked at John, "This is not the wardrobe room young man, you will not find anything to fit you in here."

Jack snorted with mirth as John blinked.

"Ah, found the pretties did you love?" the Doctor crooned as he watched Ianto who swung to address him.

"May I pinch?"

"Of course sweetling, take whatever you want. TARDIS provides…¦clearly the naughty minx is showing favourites. I do not even know where some of these came from. Cheeky girl."

"Doc, I gotta ask. Is there Windy-Woo in the Gallifreyans?" Jack asked and the Doctor threw his head back as he brayed with mirth, slapping at Jack like two old school buddies or something.

"Don't be so silly" he finally managed to choke out, "Not at all. No. We are part of the Windy-Woo."

John snorted, "Well that makes sense. No wonder he is empathic then. Damn, this pretty boat loves him like a child of her own making. Yeah. Makes sense. He is a child of Gallifrey to a percentage."

"Yep" the Doctor popped the P and wandered off a Jack gaped after him.

He had sounded just like Ianto.

.

.

.

And that is where I got to with this story so long ago. 2015 to be exact.. the last chapter posted in 2017. This was one of those stories where I was still creating the Bladesinger persona and trying to visualise what sort of creature they are.

I have been asked several times to continue this one but as you can see, it is now in the back recesses of my brain. I have been pondering another Windy-woo one though, maybe set after Miracle Day when Jack is raw and angry… what if he got gifted a 'Ianto Bird' then? This little sweetling here in our time… modern yet backward Earth?


End file.
